


Troskliwa miłość

by Rogozaurus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Community: polskie_fandomy, M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogozaurus/pseuds/Rogozaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perypetie Nijimury i Haizakiego. Będą dramy, pewnie trochę przemocy i w ogóle... Nie wiem co z tego wyjdzie, ale będzie dobrze...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cykady

Obudził się w nieswoim łóżku i kolejny dzień z rzędu z jakąś dziewczyną przy boku. Cykady natrętnie grały swoją letnią pieśń. Przeczesał swoje srebrne włosy, skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. Wstał, rozejrzał się po schludnym, dziewczęcym pokoju. Za szybami był tylko niski płot i ulica. Pozbierał swoje rzeczy, ubrał się pośpiesznie. Spojrzał jeszcze na roznegliżowaną dziewczynę.

\- Jutro poniedziałek - mruknął, otwierając okno.

Wyszedł przez nie, zapinając bluzę. Przeskoczył przez płot i wyciągnął telefon.

_No hej, Nijimura~ Jak tam księciu spał?_

Napisał, kierując się w stronę stacji metra. Wsiadł w pierwszy lepszy pociąg jadący w stronę centrum.

_Czego tak wcześnie piszesz debilu? Jest 8 rano w niedzielę._

Zaśmiał się pod nosem.

_Wracam od dziewczyny, więc… No._

_Dziewczyny? Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć od kolejnej przypadkowej dziewczyny, która dała namówić się na seks. To obrzydliwe._

Przyznał w myślach, że chłopak ma rację. Brzydził się tym, tak jak on. Ale miał nadzieję, że to przyniesie jakieś skutki.

_No bez przesady. Co w tym złego? Skoro na mnie leci, to mogę ją wykorzystać, nie?_

_Chyba sobie żartujesz. Dostaniesz jutro w łeb za to._

Mógł się tego spodziewać. Westchnął ciężko i przeczesał srebrne włosy.

_Śpij dalej księciu, w takim razie._

Napisał tylko, załamany. Wrócił do domu, zjadł śniadanie, spokojnie wysłuchał jak matka po raz kolejny go beszta za to, że nie wrócił na noc i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Rzucił się na łóżko, a po chwili zasnął.

Obudziło go trzaśnięcie szmatką w bok i klnąca matka. Jako, że była w połowie Hiszpanką, to z wielką chęcią używała ich języka. Oczywiście on z tego mało rozumiał, prócz faktu, że chodzi o telefon. Z ciekawości spojrzał na swoją komórkę. Cztery połączenia nieodebranie. Od? Nijimury. Gdy zadzwonił po raz piąty, odebrał od razu.

\- Czego nie odbierasz, głupku? Obudziłeś mnie, a potem sam zasypiasz? – ochrzanił go na wejście.

Mimo to Haizaki uśmiechnął się.

\- Wybacz, wybacz! Po prostu musiałem jak najszybciej się stamtąd zmyć, nie? – odpowiedział lekko – No ale coś ode mnie chciałeś, nie?

Nijimura prychnął z oburzeniem.

\- Zwracałbyś się do mnie grzeczniej… - mruknął zirytowany – W każdym razie, możesz się spotkać  dzisiaj po południu?

Haizaki podniósł się szybko z łóżka.

\- E? Jasne… - przyznał zaskoczony – O której?

\- Koło szesnastej – odparł Nijimura cicho.

Miejsca nawet nie musieli ustalać.

\- No dobra, postaram się zdążyć.

\- Jest dopiero dwunasta, głąbie. Musisz zdążyć.

\- Jasne, jasne! – mruknąłem, powoli wstając – Będę o szesnastej tam, gdzie zwykle.

\- Jak się spóźnisz to naprawdę dostaniesz – opowiedział na potwierdzenie Nijimura i rozłączył się.

Wziął z szafy czyste ubrania i poszedł w stronę łazienki.

\- Serio, ledwo wróciłeś od jednej, a idziesz już do drugiej? – zaczepił go po drodze brat.

\- Nie. Senpai coś ode mnie chciał – odparł lekceważąco, wchodząc do łazienki.

\- Jezu, ty nazywasz kogoś senpaiem?! – zdziwił się brat.

\- Tylko jedną osobę i to nie zawsze – odparł Shougo, zatrzaskując drzwi.

Przygotował sobie wannę i zanurzył się w ciepłej wodzie. Leniwie gapił się przez okno, próbując wyrzucić z myśli obrzydliwe obrazy. Schował głowę pod wodę, próbując myśleć o czymś innym.

Raczej o kimś innym.

Wyszedł z zimnej już wody. Przez chwilę stał zamyślony, zupełnie mokry i nagi. Ocknął się po chwili i zaczął wycierać. Ogolił się, powoli przygotował…  Czternasta. I tak jeszcze dwie godziny. Mozolnie naciągnął czarne jeansy, czarny t-shirt i koszulę w czerwono-czarną kratę. Wysuszył włosy, które napuszyły się bardziej niż zwykle. Przeczesał je szczotką.

\- Chyba będę musiał coś z nimi zrobić – mruknął, łapiąc kosmyk opadających na oczy włosów. Westchnął ciężko. Skończył się przygotowywać, wyszedł z łazienki i wrócił do swojego pokoju.

\- Wyglądasz jak taki gangster-pedał – ocenił brat, stojąc na progu jego pokoju.

\- Jakbyś ty był lepszy – fuknął Shougo.

Chłopak zaśmiał się szyderczo.

\- Na serio! – odparł – Te spodnie są za wąskie.

\- Dla ciebie za wąskie to nie są jedynie o dwa rozmiary za duże jeansy albo dresy – odburknął Haizaki.

Brat zmierzył go podejrzliwym wzorkiem.

\- Ej, ty nie jesteś gejem, nie? Za często sypiasz z różnymi dziewczynami, żeby nim być.

Shougo popatrzył na niego oniemiały.

\- Ej,  bo jeszcze matka usłyszy – syknął – Ale nie, nie jestem gejem.

„W sumie to jestem, ale ty nie możesz o tym wiedzieć” dodał w myślach.

\- To dobrze – odparł z ulgą brat – Chyba po prostu teraz taka moda, nie?

Shougo wzruszył ramionami i minął brata w drzwiach. Szybko zszedł na dół. Matka krzątała się po kuchni.

\- Shougo, gdzie leziesz? – zapytała, gdy on próbował przemknąć się do holu.

\- Do kolegi – odparł, choć wiedział, że matka nie uwierzy.

Podeszła do niego, podpierając lekko boki rękoma.

\- Naprawdę się pytam, Shougo. Idziesz do jakiejś dziewczyny, znowu będziesz się z kimś bić czy co?

\- Idę do kolegi. Senpaia – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

Prychnęła niezadowolona.

\- Obiadu nie zjesz? – zapytała rozczarowana.

\- Nie – odpowiedział, kierując się do przedpokoju.

\- A wrócisz chociaż na noc? – dopytywała się, już zaciągając po hiszpańsku.

\- Tak, wrócę – odparł spokojnie Shougo, ubierając trampki – Ale późnym wieczorem.

Zaklęła po hiszpańsku.

\- Zjedz coś przynajmniej na mieście! – poleciła mu zirytowana, wracając do kuchni.

\- Tak, tak – odparł znużony – Wychodzę.

 

Był idealnie za pięć szesnasta. Nijimura nadszedł po chwili ze swojego domu.

\- Dzień dobry! – przywitał się Haizaki, uśmiechając się wesoło.

Gdy widział Shuuzou, zawsze poprawiał mu się humor. Nawet, gdy na wejście dostał potężne uderzenie w bok. Lekko zwinął się z bólu.

\- To było niemiłe – jęknął, trzymając ręką obolałe miejsce.

\- To za to, jak traktujesz dziewczyny – mruknął, uderzając go w tył głowy – A to za to, że nie odbierasz.

\- Od kiedy to ci zależy, żebym odbierał twoje telefony w niedziele?! – obruszył się Haizaki, masując głowę – I że w ogóle chcesz się ze mną spotkać. Co się stało?

Nijimura spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Ej, nie przesadzaj – warknął groźno – Jeżeli chcę ci coś powiedzieć osobiście, to muszę się z tobą spotkać, nie?

\- A nie mogłeś się z tym do jutra powstrzymać? Aż tak to ważne? – narzekał Haizaki.

Shuuzou wzruszył ramionami i ruszył przed siebie.

\- W mojej opinii dość ważne – stwierdził cicho – Skoro w końcu mi się zebrało, żeby ci to powiedzieć, to ci to powiem, nie?

\- Czyżbyś w końcu chciał przyznać, że jestem twoim jedynym przyjacielem i  jestem cudowny i zajebisty? – zażartował Shougo, idąc z tyłu.

Nijimura zatrzymał się gwałtownie i obrócił się. Spojrzał na chłopaka groźnie. Haizaki uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. Shuuzou odwrócił wzrok, gdy zobaczył jego szczenięce oczy patrzące się odważnie spod przydługiej grzywki. Zakrył dłonią twarz, by jakoś ukryć rumieniec.

\- Źle się czujesz? – zapytał lekko zaniepokojony Haizaki.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, debilu! – odwarknął Nijimura.

Westchnął ciężko i spojrzał się na stojącego przed nim kouhaia. Powoli opuścił rękę. Haizaki patrzył na niego wyczekująco, zachwycając się lekko zarumienioną twarz. Wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że mówię to do chłopaka – przyznał.

Haizaki uśmiechnął się szeroko na zachętę. Po chwili milczenia, Nijimura w końcu zebrał się na odwagę.

\- Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć, ale… Kocham cię – szepnął i przytulił go mocno.

Haizaki zaśmiał się i wtulił w Nijimurę.

\- Wiesz, też chciałem ci to powiedzieć – odparł szczęśliwy.

A cykady dalej grały swoją pieśń.

 


	2. Niebo

Przeszli się nad pobliską rzekę i usiedli na trawiastym zboczu wału. Choć Haizaki cały czas był uśmiechnięty, a Nijimura skrycie zadowolony, że chłopak nie przyjął źle tego, co mu powiedział, między nimi panowała nerwowa cisza. 

\- I w sumie to co się zmieniło? - zapytał w końcu tępo Shougo. 

Shuuzou wzruszył ramionami.

\-  W sumie to nic, poza tym, że mi ulżyło - odparł cicho.

Haizaki spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem i uśmiechnął się szerzej. Uderzył go delikatnie w ramię.

\- Oj, co ty sobie myślisz?! - stwierdził zdenerwowany, oddając mu automatycznie.

Shougo zaśmiał się wesoło. Zablokował cios, poczym delikatnie splótł swoje palce z jego. Shuuzou spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, rumieniąc się mocno.

\- Skoro już mi powiedziałeś... To co powiedziałeś, to się teraz licz z konsekwencjami! - stwierdził Haizaki, odwracając wzrok.

\- Idiota z ciebie - wypalił Shuuzou - Jak możesz robić coś tak zawstydzającego i potem samemu się wstydzić?! 

Shougo zaśmiał się nieporadnie i spojrzał w górę, na niebo.

\- Śliczne - powiedział, zupełnie zmieniając temat.

\- Co śliczne? - zapytał zbity z tropu Nijimura.

\- Niebo, a co innego, baranie - obruszył się Haizaki, patrząc się z uśmiechem na senpaia. Przybliżył się trochę do niego. Chłopak spuścił wzrok.

\- No tak - powiedział cicho.

Nijimura spojrzał w oczy kouhaia. Uśmiechnął się i wsunął rękę w jego miękkie, srebrne włosy, lekko zacisnął na nich palce. Oparł swoje czoło o jego. Haizaki na darmo próbował się odsunąć.

\- Nie bój się, dzieciaku - szepnął ze śmiechem.

Gdy Nijimura pocałował w końcu Haizakiego, ten lekko przymknął oczy i odwzajemnił o dziwo delikatny pocałunek. Po chwili się odsunął, zakrywają usta wierzchem dłoni. Odwrócił wzrok.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał się go Shuuzou, dotykając lekko jego policzka.

\- Nic... To po prostu dziwne.

\- Dlaczego? Czyżbyś nigdy się nie całował? - dopytywał się Nijimura z lekkim śmiechem.

\- N... No nie bardzo - przyznał zakłopotany Shougo. 

Nijimura spojrzał na niego ze szczerym zdziwieniem. Po chwili znów się zaśmiał. Siłą ściągnął dłoń z ust Haizakiego i jeszcze raz go pocałował, tym razem krócej, lecz trochę agresywniej.

\- Co w tym dziwnego? - zapytał z uśmiechem, jeszcze raz cmokając go w usta.

\- Oi, głupi... Nie przesadzasz trochę? - powiedział speszony Haizaki - Nic w tym dziwnego, w sumie... Po prostu... No to mój pierwszy raz, kuźwa. 

 Nijimura zaśmiał i lekko pstryknął go w nos, poczym spojrzał się w niebo.

\- Faktycznie, bardzo dziś ładne - powiedział cicho, kładąc się na trawie.

Haizaki spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Znów spletli swoje palce. Po chwili Shougo położył się obok Shuuzou i lekko się do niego przytulił. 

\- To znaczy, że niedługo będzie cholernie ciepło, nie? - zapytał cicho.

\- Chyba tak - przyznał z bólem Nijimura - Już teraz jest, jak się do mnie tak tulisz.

Mocniej do niego przywarł.

\- A ugotuj się!

Nijimura przytulił go mocno do siebie, lekko wpijając palce w jego bok.

\- I wzajemnie - odparł z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Draniu - warknął, patrząc się mu w oczy. 

Po chwili oboje się zaśmiali i uwolnili z uścisku. Położyli się wygodnie obok siebie i przez jakiś czas w milczeniu przypatrywali się niebu, które z wolna zaczęło przybierać pomarańczowo-różowy kolor. 

\- Chyba trzeba się już zbierać... - powiedział Nijimura z żalem, podnosząc się leniwie. Spojrzał się na Haizakiego.

\- Och, zasnął debil - powiedział sam do siebie.

Usiadł obok niego. Lekko przeczesał jego włosy palcami, pocałował w czoło, policzek... Zrobił mu jeszcze malinkę na obojczyku, poczym wstał, spojrzał na niego tak jak zwykle i kopnął w żebra.

\- Czego śpisz? - wypomniał mu.

Haizaki spojrzał się na niego półprzytomnym wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

\- Bo mogę - odparł, wciąż leżąc.

Nijimura siłą go podniósł i uderzył w tył głowy.

\- Kto powiedział, że możesz? - obruszył się.

Haizaki westchnął ignorancko i lekko przytulił się do Shuuzou. 

\- Co, musisz już wracać, księciuniu? - zapytał go, specjalnie drażniąc. 

Nijimura, zamiast oddać mu jakimś kopniakiem, przytulił się do niego mocno.

\- Niestety... - powiedział cicho i pocałował go w szyję.

\- Ej, jak cokolwiek po sobie zostawisz w widocznym miejscu, to cię chyba zajebię - ostrzegł go Shougo.

Mimo to Nijimura leniwie przyssał się do jego szyi. Po chwili odsunął się i uśmiechnął lekko.

\- Dlaczego nie mogę ci robić malinek? - zapytał z mocno markowanym smutkiem. 

\- Bo mnie matka z domu wyrzuci - odparł cicho.

\- To przyjdziesz do mnie - odparł, wkładając ręce pod jego koszulkę.

\- Nie przesadzasz aby? - warknął Haizaki, czując się co raz mniej komfortowo.

Nijimura puścił go i złapał za rękę.

\- Odprowadzisz mnie? - zapytał, nie zważając na jego poprzednie słowa.

Shougo wywrócił oczami.

\- No tak, tak - powiedział cicho.

Po jakiś dwudziestu minutach stali pod drzwiami Nijimury.

\- Do zobaczenia jutro, Shougo - powiedział na pożegnanie Shuuzou i jeszcze raz pocałował Haizakiego.

\- Tak, tak, do jutra, pedofilu - odparł Shougo z  uśmiechem. Skradł jeszcze jeden krótki pocałunek, przy okazji gryząc chłopaka w wargę. Ten pokręcił głową, lekko uderzył go w brzuch i odszedł w stronę domu. Haizaki został sam. Jeszcze raz spojrzał w górę. Miejscami róż i pomarańcz przechodził już w granat, a delikatne obłoczki leniwie przesuwały się po niebie.

\- Serio, ładne dziś... To niebo - przyznał Haizaki, poczym odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę swojego domu.

 


End file.
